Afuro Terumi
(Midfielder) |number = 10 (Zeus, Zeus (Ares)) 11 (Raimon) 9 (Fire Dragon) 7 (Inazuma Best Eleven) |element = Wood |team = *'Zeus' (captain) *'Raimon' (temporary) *'Fire Dragon' *'Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)' (coach) *'Inazuma Best Eleven' *'Zeus (Ares)' (captain) |seiyuu = Yuko Sanpei Masayuki Shoji (Inazuma Eleven 1) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 020 Episode 029 (GO) Episode 014 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 17}} Afuro Terumi ( ), also known as Aphrodi (アフロディ), is a midfielder and the former captain of Zeus. He later joined Raimon for a while then appeared as one of the forwards of Fire Dragon. Then, he became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *"His elegant, artistic style leaves his opponents spellbound." |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *"Making plays which are both beautiful and deadly, this player is one to watch." Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese Version *''"Through beautiful plays that are worthy of being called art, the opponents are left spellbound."'' ---- English Version *''"His elegant, artistic style leaves his opponents spellbound."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *''"His elegant, artistic style leaves his opponents spellbound."'' ---- Adult form *''"Former Zeus Jr High captain, now coaches Kirkwood."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Sekai Senbatsu form *''"His elegant, artistic style leaves his opponents spellbound."'' Appearance He has waist-length golden-blonde hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are black and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the FFI, he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to red. His normal clothes consists of a maroon shirt, brown trousers, brown jacket and a pair of white shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a white feather attached to it, although he has never been seen wearing casual clothes in the anime or game, only in promotional art. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he wears a black suit coat over a white dress shirt and black trousers. He also wears a pinkish-red tie and wears black shoes with a red and white pattern. His hair which has been cut shorter, is tied with a red ribbon and has light azure highlights at the ends. His ponytail often lies on his right shoulder. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and proud. However, in his reappearance during the Aliea Gakuen arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality—strong willed, trustful and perceptive. He seems to be the kind of person who analyzes first, and then makes actions. In Inazuma Eleven Ares: Outer Code he is shown to greatly regret his actions after Zeus used the Aqua of the Gods. Plot Season 1 He was selected by Kageyama Reiji to play as the captain of Zeus Junior High. While he played in Zeus, he, as well as the rest of his team, used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" to enhance their physical abilities. Their first match in Football Frontier, was against Teikoku Gakuen, where they won with a total score of 10-0, greatly injuring all Teikoku members, except for Kidou who had a leg injury and didn't play. Later, some days before the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon and told them that they should not enter into the finals as he claimed that it was futile and that they would lose. However Raimon did not forfeit and Zeus played against them, gaining a 3-point lead over them during the first half. In the second half, Endou became an annoyance to him due to his persistence. Near the end of the second half Endou mastered Majin The Hand and managed to stop his God Knows, resulting in Raimon's victory. Aphrodi was shocked that Zeus lost and since then he trained hard without the Aqua of the Gods. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen arc, it is revealed that Aphrodi watched every game of Raimon against Aliea after the defeat of Zeus. When he asks Endou to join Raimon, many members of Raimon disagree and say that he has already damaged Raimon enough. Aphrodi then explained that after the defeat of Zeus, he set aside the Aqua of the Gods and began to train by himself. Endou then saw that Aphrodi had changed and let him join. In the match against Diamond Dust, members of Raimon still had doubts about Aphrodi and did not give him the ball. Finally, Tsunami passes the ball to him. Aphrodi then shows he wasn't lying when he scores the first goal for Raimon, using the powered up God Knows. Later, he plays against Chaos, a team formed by members of Diamond Dust and Prominence. During the first half he scores some points for Raimon, as Chaos members are still split between Diamond Dust and Prominence. In the second half, Bomber and Gokka bring out a double defense comprising of Ignite Steal and Frozen Steal. Aphrodi then decides to find a way to get through it, but gets injured in the process and finally collapses after Gran abruptly ends the match. Aphrodi is then hospitalized to recover from his injuries and probably remains in the hospital until the start of the FFI. While he was in Raimon, he cared a lot for Fubuki and was one of the catalysts that helped Fubuki recover from his split personality. In Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha, Aphrodi's role was shorter but maintained similar significance. When Burn/Gazel appeared at Raimon and attacked Aki, Aphrodi protected her. Afterwards, he offers to help Raimon train by having a friendly match with them along with the rest of Zeus. After the match, he spent a short time with the Inazuma Caravan before heading off. While he didn't say anything to Fubuki specifically, he did acknowledge that Fubuki seemed to be undergoing some sort of inner struggle. As such, he was the first character (barring Hitomiko, who had prior knowledge) to take notice of Fubuki's disorder. Season 3 At the start of FFI, he scouted Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) and Nagumo Haruya (Burn) to join Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asia Preliminaries to determine who would represent Asia in the international games. When Endou asked Aphrodi why he was in Korea's team, Aphrodi replied that he is Korean.He scored a goal using God Break breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand G5 though it was stopped later by Endou's Seigi no Tekken G5. Later he broke through Seigi no Tekken G5 using his new combination hissatsu, Chaos Break but it got stopped later by Endou's new hissatsu, Ikari no Tettsui. Despite Aphrodi's, Gazel's and Burn's combined effort with their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, Fire Dragon still lost by 4-3. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, to carry on to represent Asia in the Football Frontier International and that they can become the world champions. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He first appeared in episode 29 where he went to Fifth Sector's base to visit Ishido Shuuji. It is said that Gouenji or Ishido Shuuji had requested him to become Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to avoid the team from falling apart because of the constant fights between the older and younger players. Then when about "Ishido Shuuji" was about to tell him the stadium they were going to play at he said he didn't need to know to have a fair match against raimon. After that, he appeared again asking Kidokawa Seishuu's captain for directions to where Kidokawa Seishuu is. When everyone entered Holy Liner he was the last one to enter which surprised Kidou and Haruna because they weren't aware that he was Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. During a flashback, it is shown that Aphrodi became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to protect the players from destroying themselves with their violent soccer. Despite (apparently) being with Fifth Sector, he seems to have remained good-will towards Raimon and he looked like he was truly enjoying the challenge of competing against them. In episode 30, he is seen talking about Raimon's soccer and about their tactics. After that he called Kidou a genius, they smiled at each other. Also, in the beginning of episode 30, it is known that Gouenji Shuuya and him were talking about the next stadium. But in the end, he didn't know about Water World Stadium's condition because he told Ishido that he wanted to play with the same condition as Raimon. Later, it is known that he didn't side Fifth Sector despite him working there but neither did he side Resistance. He said that the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu would show which path he and his team will go. When Raimon won the match, he raised his head to look at Gouenji but he was not there. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Kidokawa Seishuu members. At the end of the episode, he looked at Kidou which made Kidou smile at him and Aphrodi smiling back. This shows that Aphrodi is still faithful and still has a friendly relationship with Raimon (be it with Endou's Inazuma Japan team or Raimon). Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre Unlike in the anime, they were beaten easily by Team Ogre and the result was 36-0 in the semi-finals. As a result of this time paradox, in the final match of the Football Frontier, Raimon faced Ogre instead of Zeus. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2= You have to defeat Zeus by either 1; beating them in the friendly match (When Gazel/Burn uses Northern Impact/Atomic Flare on Aki and Fubuki), Or you can work your way through Furukabu's taisen route, and fight them in the end, however, they will be on a high level (60-70). Then, once you scout/recruit Aphrodi go to the Steel Tower Plaza in Tokyo. There's a pond at the top right, with 3 dots. Remember their positions and climb up the tower. Keep re-entering the tower until you see a fourth dot, because that will be Aphrodi. When you challenge Aphrodi you have to play two battles against him. |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fire Dragon form First you must defeat Fire Dragon on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route to recruit him. Then you choose him in the machine. You will find him by the FFI Office fountain. He appears randomly. You have to defeat him 3 times. ---- Zeus form Japanese version: You must generate a password with the name of your game using the Inazuma Eleven Mobile's app. Note: Currently the app is no longer available. But a page was created to generate the codes by putting the name of your game. See: Password generator for Inazuma Eleven 3 to scout the first Inazuma Eleven's players European version: Aphrodi can then be recruitable at the Gacha machine in Congo's area, with the blue coin. Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Aphrodi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ) *'Player': Aporo Hikaru *'Player': Nagumo Haruya *'Player': Suzuno Fuusuke After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to recruit Aphrodi, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Peach Colored Ears (なびく桃色の穂の写真, taken at Koumei's garden) *'Photo': Lifesaving Capsule (救命カプセルの写真, taken at Torb's home) *'Item': Vivid Medicine (あざやかなクスリ, randomly dropped from Hospitals (ホスピタルズ) at the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Record': S Ranker of Opening (開幕のSランカー, s-rank Handa's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Aphrodi, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Owari Braves at Handa's taisen route) *'Player': Aphrodi (Young) *'Player': Kishibe Taiga After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 184 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 70 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 67 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 184 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 70 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 67 *'Freedom': 23 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fire Dragon form *'GP': 130 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 59 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 59 *'Guts': 58 *'Freedom': 22 ---- Zeus form *'GP': 103 *'TP': 132 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 59 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 49 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 27 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 152 *'TP': 169 *'Kick' 116 (136) *'Dribbling': 97 *'Technique': 108 *'Block': 98 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 113 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 71 *'Freedom': 50 ---- Adult form *'GP': 144 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 77 *'Freedom': 62 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribble': 159 *'Block': 113 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 102 *'Freedom': 220 ---- Adult form *'GP': 167 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 159 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 105 *'Freedom': 210 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Zeus form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Sekai Senbatsu form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Zeus form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Sekai Senbatsu form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Zeus form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Sekai Senbatsu Kai form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * (With Shuu) * (Ares) Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Zeus form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * (Gra Fa's route only) * (Kami to Uchuu only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of God Triangle increased by 50. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of God Triangle increased by 50. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' *'Kageyama All Star' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Asia Daihyou' *'God Angel' *'Inazuma '10' *'Inazuma Legend' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Woods' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Block Them All' *'Dark Heroes' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Aqua Hermit' *'Dark Heroes' *'Last Rival' *'Team Bomber' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'Dark Heroes' *'Kantoku Gundan' (Adult form) *'Last Rival' *'Legend 2 Nensei' *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *His nickname, Aphrodi, is a short form of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. *Aphrodi is one of only two players, along with Genda Koujirou, who can be faced in the storyline of all three games of the original trilogy, having played for Zeus and Fire Dragon. However, in the second game, victory against Zeus is not required, being just a training match. *In the anime, Matsukaze Tenma is the only one to say his real name in the Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match movie. **In the dub version, he is only called by his real name (in this case, Byron Love). *In the match between Raimon vs Raimon B he never showed up, although he played in Raimon for a while. **In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Raimon II based on the members of season two, Aphrodi is not in that team. Navigation de:Byron Love es:Byron Love fr:Byron Love it:Byron Love nl:Byron Love vi:Afuro Terumi Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Captains Category:Fifth Sector Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters